


Rare Birds of Modern Romance

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehyun finds her dream girl on the internet, Yutao is a shy tease who makes Sehyun do things she would never have done before, and Jongin is probably the worst best friend in existence (according to Sehyun).</p>
<p>(Contains: under-age drinking (?), almost public sex, unprotected sex)</p>
<p>Originally written for girlexochange's ficfest on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Birds of Modern Romance

_Elena, 16, gay, loves reading and cats.  
  
Jasmine, 24, bi, message me ;-)  
  
Jiayi, 17, bi, I love chick flicks, skating and my dog.  
  
Nicky, 18, pan  
  
Lisa, 21, gay  
  
Jenny, me and my girlfriend are searching for other couples to be friends with. Message us!_  
  
"Sehyun, are you on tumblr again?" Jongin asked while picking at his food. He sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
"Maybe," Sehyun replied as she took away her best friend's fork to eat a bite of his cake.  
  
"My cake!" Jongin yelled at her.  
  
"You seemed like you didn't want to eat it," was Sehyun’s only response while continuing to scroll through her favorite girls-looking-for-girls blogs.  
  
It all had started around a year previously when Jongin had been extremely annoyed at her constant whining that she couldn't find a girlfriend. His suggestion to "use the internet" because "I heard lesbians love tumblr" had been the worst in Jongin's eyes and the best in Sehyun's eyes. Even though she still hadn't found someone who was girlfriend-material.  
  
"Why is it that the majority of those pages don't even tag people by countries? How should one find someone who lives close to you?" Sehyun muttered again for the hundredth time since last year. She made a face which her best friend once declared as the 'Beaker-Face' because supposedly she looked like Beaker from the Muppets when she made that face.  
  
"Maybe.. maybe it's a conspiracy to widen your circles? Don't you lesbians usually date each other's exes?" Jongin replied while finally munching on his cake.  
  
Sehyun glared at him immediately. "And you gay guys screw every dude available," she said sarcastically. "Seriously, not everyone is dating their friends's exes. And anyway.. who really wants to get into a LDR?" Sehyun sighed and leant back in her chair.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe people who actually like each other enough? It's not as if it's so difficult nowadays," Jongin replied with a shrug.  
  
"It's not the same as being close to one another regularly," Sehyun said sighing and took away Jongin's cake to eat it. "My cake!"  
  
"Get a new one." And with that Jongin stood up to buy himself a new cake. Again Sehyun sighed and looked at her phone. She was almost through with all the blogs she frequently checked for updates. But almost always all the girls weren't to her liking. Was it so difficult to find someone who was interesting enough for her?  
  
She had seen many pretty girls on those blogs, she even had gone out with at least three girls in the last year but usually they didn't fit together. Sehyun didn't consider herself to be that picky but it just seemed to difficult to her to find someone who shared her values and who made her interested enough.  
  
Jongin had once called her a spoiled princess for wanting someone who was interesting enough so that she would need time to figure her out. Though Sehyun still didn't know what that had to do with being a spoiled princess.  
  
 _Hana, 20, I like to spend my time drawing and listening to punk rock._  
  
Sehyun bit down on her bottom lip and thought about messaging that girl. She looked really pretty. Probably Korean as well which would be great because Sehyun didn't trust herself that much with her English. The only thing Sehyun wasn't too sure about was the punk rock thing but that could mean they could have interesting conversations.  
  
 _Korean but living in New York._  
  
And with that Sehyun scrolled further down. She didn't want that. That was way too far away for her liking. Her mom had already gotten worried that one time when she had been at a sleepover at the other end of the city. And that had been when Sehyun had already been sixteen.  
  
"Did you find someone while I was away?" Jongin suddenly said as he sat down again, a new piece of cake in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, and we decided to elope to Columbia. I'll send you a postcard," Sehyun only replied and put her phone into her backpack which was dangling from the back of her chair. Sighing she pulled a bit at her uniform skirt and crossed her legs.  
  
She could feel Jongin's eyes on her and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Listen, I know you really wanna get a girlfriend but maybe you shouldn't press it? And give more people a chance," he said and looked at her, his eyes clearly telling her that he wasn't up to discussion about that.  
  
"Maybe."  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
For probably the third time that evening her mother knocked on her door to tell Sehyun that she had to go to bed so she would be fit for the next day.  
  
"I will go to bed soon, mom. I have to finish this first," Sehyun replied through the closed door while scrolling through her tumblr dashboard to see the newest pictures of her favorite girl group. And to check if now there was someone interesting to find on all the girls-looking-for-girls blogs.  
  
Her favorite girl group had released a new music video and it looked fantastic. Immediately when Sehyun saw a link to the video she opened it in another tab and paused it to watch it later. Even though now she would probably see the whole video in gif form on her dash already. But she wanted to look at everything before she could enjoy the song and video. Though she already caught a glimpse at Jiyoon with green hair and it looked amazing in her opinion.  
  
Scrolling down her dash she got more and more disappointed over the lack of girls who lived close. She had known before that it could be difficult to find someone because most people she knew didn't trust themselves enough with their English but even she had gotten an account there even though she was like that as well.  
  
Sighing Sehyun scrolled further down. She was already ready to click on the logo in the upper left corner until she suddenly saw another post.  
  
 _Yutao, 19, loves fashion, walks on the beach, and making music._  
  
The picture showed a pretty Asian girl with long black hair, intense feline eyes and slightly chapped looking lips. Her eyes were lined perfectly on top of a soft layer of dark eye-shadow and her lips were open ever so slightly. Her hair looked slightly dishevelled and Sehun could make out a bit of a top with cheetah print on it. There was also the girl's hand, slightly pushing her hair back behind her ear revealing expensive looking bracelets and rings. All in all Sehyun thought the girl looked unbelievably gorgeous but also high maintenance.  
  
The notes on the post were speaking for itself. Sehyun looked at them and saw various comments about how gorgeous this Yutao girl is.  
  
Sehyun made a face again. As if someone like that girl would take just anyone. Especially not someone with soft pink hair who constantly made strange faces and preferred to spend her days with her ass parked in front of her gaming console.  
  
But that girl was gorgeous and the first one in a long time to really catch Sehyun's attention. Sehyun groaned but liked the post against her better judgement. Then she clicked on the link to the girl's blog.  
  
The sidebar showed another picture of said girl but this time lying on a beach with her hair tied up in a knot and an open shirt worn over her black bikini top that didn't really hide anything even though she had a few buttons closed. Though those were the ones underneath her chest. So she probably was a tease. And confident in her body.  
  
That was what Sehyun could even see in some anon messages Yutao apparently had just answered. Many people telling that girl that she looked hot, sexy, amazing, gorgeous, and every other flattering adjective one could think of. And she handled everything really well and with confidence, though she seemed kind of vain. But Sehyun enjoyed reading all the I-Knows and I-always-look-greats which were mostly followed by cute emoticons or even gifs of Yutao herself.  
  
She really was way out of Sehyun's league. She probably was filthy rich as well judging from the jewelry she was wearing on most her pictures. Or even the clothes. There was another picture on Yutao's blog in which she was wearing a fluffy looking black and white coat which Sehyun recognized as being by St. Laurent because she had seen the same coat on some idol before. On a male idol if she remembered right but she wasn't too sure in that moment.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
As soon as the bell rang for the lunch break Sehyun ran to Jongin's classroom and pulled him with her which was followed by his classmates's cheers and talks about how he was getting some by the 'hot chick who always rolls up her skirts as far as possible'. Sehyun remembered again how she always wanted to punch those guys and maybe break their noses but she couldn't. She just didn't have it in her to do something like that.  
  
"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Jongin asked as he stumbled after her, his wrist locked within Sehyun's strong grasp.  
  
"Wait," was all she said as she pulled him outside to their usual corner where they could talk in peace. It was actually the place at which they both had even come out to each other in their first year of high school. Now they were already shortly before their graduation.  
  
Sehyun pushed Jongin to sit down on the ground and let herself fall down as well with a sigh. "So?" her best friend asked but she only lifted her hand to signal him that he still had to wait. She was still thinking about that girl and her blog.  
  
Yutao.  
  
She had so many pictures of herself on her blog which all had many notes. She even got reblogged by various fashion blogs all the time. Sehyun did not even know why but she really wanted to talk about that with Jongin even though she was set on not doing anything about it. But she knew how Jongin would react.  
  
"I saw someone on one of the blogs yesterday evening," Sehyun started while looking ahead.  
  
"Really? Did you talk to her?" Jongin immediately asked, curiosity clearly hearable in his voice.  
  
Sehyun shook her head. "I don't think she would even talk to me," she said.  
  
"Why do you think like that? Are you making yourself look small again?"  
  
Sehyun rolled her eyes. "I don't! She's just.. she's basically a goddess who could have anyone who wouldn't look like a bag of potatoes next to her," she muttered and let her head fall down.  
  
Jongin scoffed. "That is you making yourself look small again. Show me her blog," he said and held his hand out to her. Sehyun thought about it for a moment but she knew Jongin wouldn't stop talking about it so she took out her phone to show him the post she had liked the evening before.  
  
"See?" she said as she held her phone into his face so he could see the picture.  
  
Immediately Jongin whistled in appreciation and said: "I always knew your taste was expensive. Do you know if she has a twin brother?" For that commentary Sehyun hit him on his upper arm.  
  
"As if you would be able to talk to him. You're too shy," she said and took her phone away from him to show him Yutao's blog.  
  
"What was her name?" Jongin asked without replying to what Sehyun had just said. "Yutao. She's nineteen," Sehyun answered and tilted the phone so Jongin could look at the screen again.  
  
He let her scroll down Yutao's blog for a while until he spoke again. "How much money does this girl have?"  
  
Sehyun laughed. "I asked myself the same thing yesterday. She must be filthy rich," she said and closed the browser to put away her phone.  
  
"And why haven't you talked to her yet?" Jongin asked.  
  
"Because she's too good for me. Didn't you see that? She posted selfies with bed hair and without make up on which she got over thousand notes for. She's gorgeous, confident, looks like a model and is overall just perfect. She doesn't need someone who thinks potato chips are a healthy meal."  
  
"You don't know that. Maybe she does need someone like that. Maybe she doesn't care? Why don't you talk to her?" Jongin said as he poked Sehyun's arm.  
  
"She probably will think I'm just randomly complimenting her."  
  
"Which you'll do anyway but who knows, maybe she really wants to get to know you. She submitted her picture to that blog so I guess she is searching for new friends or even a girlfriend. Write her!"  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  


_Hi! Saw your submission and thought I write you. How are you? I'm Sehyun, 18, soon to graduate and I love my gaming console._  
  
---  
  
  
  
Making a face Sehyun looked at what she had just written. It wasn't much but she thought it should be enough. But she also felt like that was the most uninteresting thing one could write and that the girl would probably not feel interested at all.  
  
Sehyun let herself fall against the backrest of her chair so she could stare at the ceiling and she groaned in frustration. Maybe she shouldn't message Yutao at all.  
  
Sighing she lifted herself up again to delete the message and close Yutao's ask box. She went back to her own dashboard and scrolled it down a bit. Nothing much happened apparently since the moment she had decided to finally write Yutao which then had taken a few minutes again until she had been able to bring herself to do so. It was not that she wasn't confident enough in writing someone she found attractive but this girl made her kind of nervous.  
  
It was not as if Sehyun hadn't promised Jongin to write that girl but it was still difficult. She made a face again and sucked her bottom lip in as she decided to look at Yutao's blog again and that she should try to write her again. Only a few clicks later Yutao's blog was open and the first thing Sehyun saw was a post about how Yutao wanted her followers to introduce themselves.  
  
That must have been a lucky coincidence because that was the best way for Sehyun to write Yutao. Every other way seemed too pressed in her opinion. Immediately she opened Yutao's ask box again and came up with a message she liked better than her first attempt.  
  


_I'm not following you but I thought I introduce myself anyway. The name is Sehyun, 18, from Korea, loves to play video games, hanging out with my friends, dying my hair (right now they are cotton candy pink). Favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate. But I prefer bubble tea over ice cream. I don't have a pet but I'd like to have one. And I think your look is fantastic!_  
  
---  
  
  
  
Pleased with herself she pressed the send button and returned to her dashboard. Hopefully Yutao would answer soon. And hopefully she would be nice. Again Sehyun made a face and started to worry her bottom lip. It probably was completely broken again by now because of that.  
And was her English okay? Yutao seemed to be amazing at English. She probably lived in America, like almost everyone on those sites. She hadn't written her home country in the post.  
  
Only seconds later Sehyun saw that she had a new message in her inbox. She started to become slightly nervous. What if it was Yutao and she didn't like what Sehyun had written? What if she was completely put off by Sehyun? But there was only one way to see if it was like that and she clicked on the envelope button. There it was. Her message to Yutao, answered. Sehyun took a deep breath and started to read.  
  


_You're Korean? Then I should write in Korean as well^^ Sorry for any mistakes. I haven't written in Korean in a while. Hi, I'm Yutao^^ I'm actually from Qingdao, China. You're the closest living person who wrote me XD  
You said you love to dye your hair.. tell me what colors you’ve already had! Do you have pictures? Oh, wait. I just looked on your blog and found your 'my face' tag. Wow! You're cute! The pink looks amazing on you! And I love your look! Comfortable but stylish.  
What do you do when you're out with your friends? Are you still in high school? I'll be in college soon. Took a year off to work a bit and travel and decided I'll start college in Seoul soon. If you live in Seoul we can meet up soon. I'll be there in two weeks actually^^ And I could take you out to bubble tea since you said you love it ;-)_  
  
---  
  
  
  
Sehyun blinked at her computer. Did she just really read that? It seemed almost like a figment of her imagination that she had just read that message. Yutao called her cute! She said she loves her look. And she said they could meet up in Seoul soon!  
  
Sehyun told herself to breath and to stop the stupid grin from spreading further over her face. Maybe Jongin had been right and she didn't seem as boring and uninteresting as she thought.  
  
She had to scream in delight. Now! But her parents were home and weren't allowed to hear her. Sehyun stood up from her chair and walked in circles through her room while playing with her hair. But it didn't help at all. Sehyun bit her bottom lip and jumped up and down a bit which also didn't help.  
Groaning she let herself fall on her bed and screamed a bit into her pillow in hopes of that silencing her enough so her family wouldn't know about it and ask her questions.  
  
After a short moment of screaming into her pillow and wiggling around on her bed she stood up again and sat down in front of her laptop again to reply to Yutao's message as best she could.  
  


_You speak Korean? That's awesome! When did you learn it & why? your Korean is fine. Unlike my Chinese skills. Thank you? Next to my friends you're the only one who actually likes my pink hair. I got problems in school because I'm actually not allowed to have my hair dyed. Now I'm blushing because you called me cute! You're really sexy x///x I'm still in high school but I graduate soon. What do you wanna do in college? We can meet! I really want to meet you tbh. You seem like a great person!_  
  
---  
  
  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
Nervously Sehyun tugged her hair behind her ear and looked at her phone again. She definitely had been there a bit too early. She could not help it because her nervousness had been so strong since she had woken up that she had to leave early to think a bit and have some time on her own.  
  
Because her mother had been a bit too much into discussing her marks and why she had chosen the college she had chosen since Sehyun's mother was still unhappy about her daughter's choice. Especially because Sehyun's older brother studied to become a doctor. Needless to say, Sehyun's parents were really proud of him and wanted their daughter to be equally successful.  
  
Not that Sehyun didn't understand that but she didn't feel like she should be like that. It wouldn't make her happy.  
  
Sehyun looked around and tugged a bit at her black miniskirt which was so short her mother almost hadn't allowed her to leave the house. But Sehyun loved her miniskirts. It emphasized the only thing about herself she was confident in which were her legs. Otherwise she always felt a bit deformed. Big butt - at least compared to the majority of girls she knew -, therefore wider hips, smaller boobs, and her face was kind of boring as well. Many people liked it even though she didn't understand why.  
  
"Sehyun?" a soft sounding voice said next to her suddenly and she turned her head around a bit too fast so she felt a bit as if she almost snapped her neck. But she tried to act as cool and calm as possible as soon as she looked into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
  
She had seen those on pictures before but seeing Yutao's eyes in real life was a completely different experience because the intensity of them was even stronger than in pictures. And on pictures Sehyun already felt drawn to those eyes and completely warm inside just by looking at them. Seeing them in real life made her feel even warmer. Warm like a really warm summer day in which one sat on a mountain to look at the beautiful side of nature which makes one feel light and happy about life.  
  
Sehyun didn't know if she stared for a second too long when Yutao suddenly hugged her. "Gosh! I'm really happy to meet you," Yutao said and Sehyun's first thought was how adorable her accent sounded. Reminded her a bit of her friend Lu Hua who at first when she had moved to Korea had spoken in a similar fashion to Yutao. By now most people couldn't even hear anymore that she wasn't Korean.  
  
"I'm happy to meet you too," Sehyun said and smiled at Yutao who smiled brightly at Sehyun as well. And in a moment of something she would have called a 'mental blackout' she blurted out: "You are taller than I thought." Immediately Sehyun felt like hiding in the nearest mouse hole and she scolded herself for even saying that. But Yutao was quite tall.  
  
Thankfully Yutao started to laugh a bit revealing her pearly white teeth. Her laugh was kind of high pitched but not unpleasant to Sehyun.  
  
"I hear that quite often actually. But you aren't tiny yourself," Yutao said and looked Sehyun up and down.  
  
"I know," Sehyun said and tugged her hair behind her ear again, "But not as tall as you are. I already have problems finding clothes. How do you do that?"  
  
Curiously she looked at Yutao who only replied: "I order stuff online and I don't mind wearing men's clothes as well." Sehyun nodded in understanding.  
  
"But let's talk more about ourselves over a cup of bubble tea. Can you lead the way? I still don't know this part of the city well," Yutao said and pulled Sehyun's arm towards her so that Sehyun's arm was linked with hers. Sehyun blushed a bit before she nodded and started to walk into the direction of the nearest bubble tea store.  
  
On the way to the shop Yutao continued to talk. She was talking about various things: what moving to Seoul was like, how much she already missed her family and friends, how pretty Sehyun's hair was, and what she had already bought over the last few days. Yutao talked a lot but Sehyun kind of enjoyed that. She herself was more of a silent person when meeting new people so it was really nice that Yutao talked the most.  
  
Like that time past really fast and soon they were standing in the line at the counter of the bubble tea shop. "Say.. when did you learn Korean again? I don't think we talked about that," Sehyun asked trying to not show any nervousness on her face because this girl in front of her was just too pretty.  
  
"I once lived in Busan for two years. My parents thought it would be great if I could speak another language," Yutao replied smiling, "I also spent a year in New York once so my English would be better."  
  
"That's why. I already thought you're from the US because the majority of people on that blog are," Sehyun commented.  
  
"Really? Okay, yeah, I forgot to write my home country in that post. I should have done that. I got way too many messages from European and American girls who wanted to take me out on a date."  
  
Sehyun gulped a bit and tried to suppress the slight jealousy which tried to creep its way into her heart and brain. "Many?" she still asked even though she already regretted it before the last syllable left her lips.  
  
"Yeah, quite a lot," Yutao said and it looked as if she blushed slightly. "I don't even get why. But maybe others get that many messages as well," she continued as she played a bit with her hair.  
  
"From what I know they don't," Sehyun mumbled and looked ahead at the menu because they were the next one in line and because she couldn't look at Yutao in that moment. Was that girl serious?  
  
"Have you ever submitted a post?" Yutao asked and leaned forward a bit, probably to have a better look at Sehyun who blushed a bit again but tried to hide everything by biting on her bottom lip. She shook her head as a reply because she didn't trust her voice in that moment.  
  
Yutao looked at her with surprise clearly written over her face. "You didn't? Why? You probably would have gotten so many messages," she said. Now it was Sehyun's turn to look surprised. But only until the guy behind the counter suddenly cleared his throat and asked for their order.  
"Sorry," Sehyun said to him and ordered a chocolate bubble tea.  
  
"I'll pay," Yutao suddenly said and ordered a strawberry one.  
  
"Thanks?" Sehyun said and bit her lips again to hide the smile that wanted to spread on her face.  
  
"No problem! Really," Yutao only said and smiled at Sehyun before she paid and they walked to the side so they could get their order.  
  
"Have you ever gone out with anyone you got to know through the site?" Yutao asked as she leant against the counter. Sehyun found her face absolutely unreadable.  
  
Sehyun put her hair behind her ear again and nodded. "Yeah, but it never fit," she replied and looked at the girl behind the counter who just finished preparing their bubble teas. Both girls thanked her, took the cups and went over to the next table.  
  
"I'm glad it never fit or else we might not have gotten to know each other," Yutao said, stirring her bubble tea a bit, after they had sat down.  
  
Sehyun immediately started to blush again. She looked down to try to hide how she was making her signature face again but it was difficult. Especially when Yutao suddenly leant over the table to lift up Sehyun's face a bit.  
  
"Are you embarrassed?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.  
  
"No," Sehyun breathed out and shook her head. Then she made a face again.  
  
"Gosh, you're cute!" Yutao said with a twinkle in her eyes as she put her arms on the table while still leaning over it towards Sehyun.  
  
"Cute?" Sehyun asked. She had never really thought that she would be cute. Especially not with that face she was always making.  
  
"Yes, cute! The face you were making. Do you always do that when you try to suppress your emotions?" Yutao said giggling and lifted her hand to pull a few strands of hair out of Sehyun's face.  
  
"Sorry," she said after she had done that. "I shouldn't just touch you like that the whole time. We don't know each other that well." And immediately she leant back again and took her cup back into her hands to nurse at the straw. Sehyun could see a slight blush creeping on Yutao's face which really surprised her for a second. Apparently Yutao wasn't as confident as Sehyun had thought she was. Which was really surprising because Yutao seemed like the really confident type. And she had been confident for a while.  
  
"It's really okay," Sehyun mumbled as she took her straw between her lips again. "I like you being like that," she continued before she became shy again and looked away.  
  
"Really?" Yutao asked, her eyes wide open and hopeful. Sehyun nodded immediately.  
  
"It's.. a nice difference," she said.  
  
Yutao slightly angled her head, somewhat similar to how cats do it, and asked: "A nice difference to the people you dated before?"  
  
Sehyun nodded hesitantly. "Kind of. Yeah. They were either not the physical type or they thought it would be more respectful if they don't touch me," she explained, "But.. I kind of enjoy it. It makes me feel comfortable with someone." Again she made a face because she couldn't believe that she had actually said that.  
  
"That's great! I'm actually quite the physical person so it's great that you like it." Yutao smiled happily at the pink-haired girl. "And if I ever touch you in a way you don't like, please tell me immediately so I won't do it again, okay?"  
  
Sehyun nodded. This time she looked directly at the Chinese girl and smiled as well.  
  
They probably stared at each other for quite a while until they both looked away all of a sudden, blushes creeping onto both girls's cheeks, with slightly embarrassed smiles.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
The loud groan Sehyun heard close to her ear was something she should have already been used to. But still she held the phone a bit away from her ear.  
  
"Do you have any other topics? Shoes? Nail polish? Princesses? Like normal girls?" Jongin yelled into her ear after probably the hundredth time of Sehyun talking about Yutao. She could clearly hear the sarcasm in his somewhat sexist commentary.  
  
"But she's so cute!" Sehyun whined, "And hot! And respectful! Have I mentioned how fucking sexy she is?"  
  
"Language, Sehyun," Jongin sighed and Sehyun could see in front of her mind’s eye how he was probably massaging his forehead.  
  
It was not as if Sehyun wasn't able to talk about anything else but Yutao who was, in her opinion, all too fascinating and great. How was someone able to be shy but also really confident at the same time? Sehyun really wanted to get to know more about the other.  
  
She already knew a bit about her but she felt as if there were more layers of Yutao's personality she could learn to figure out and it made her feel a strong rush of excitement even when she simply even looked at Yutao.  
  
Since their first time meeting - which they had declared to have been their first date only a few days later - they had gone out two times more. Once to a movie and once they just bought something to eat and sat down at the Han River. It had already been two weeks.  
  
"You know.. I hope she'll finally kiss you or maybe even fuck you so you'll finally stop talking about her as if she's some unreachable star," Jongin said which made Sehyun blush a bit. "Why didn't you kiss her? You both are clearly interested in each other," he added, and probably threw his hands up in something close to exasperation.  
  
"You know me. What if I had seemed like I would come on too strong?" Sehyun whined.  
  
"She asked you out on a date at a club, which you are too young for by the way. What you're planning is illegal!" Jongin replied. "Don't be such a party pooper," was the only thing Sehyun said before she had to hung up because she could already see Yutao waiting at their chosen meeting point.  
  
Yutao was checking her social media on her phone as usual which made Sehyun smile. Yutao was just too obsessed with social media. She was also kind of obsessed with fashion which showed in that day's fashion choice as well. Black hot pants, fishnets, platform high heel ankle boots, white shirt tugged into her pants and a leather jacket on top. Sehyun also really loved that Yutao had her hair hanging loose in soft waves. She had already told Sehyun that she just loved to have waves once in a while.  
  
Sehyun stopped for a second. Realizing how well-dressed and gorgeous Yutao looked again she felt a bit insecure again despite wearing jeans hot pants in which her legs looked really good. She made her trademark face again before walking up to Yutao who immediately looked up from her phone when Sehyun got closer.  
  
"Damn!" Yutao said as she looked at Sehyun's legs before she had a chance to look at Sehyun's face. Sehyun could feel a blush appearing on her face because of Yutao's sudden outburst and she didn't know how to react. Thankfully Yutao wasn't frozen in place so she hugged Sehyun. When she loosened her embrace she let her hands glide down Sehyun's still clothed arms and looked down again. "You look really hot," Yutao said and smiled a bit as she looked up again.  
  
Sehyun could only manage to whisper an almost silent 'thanks' but that was enough to make Yutao beam happily at her. And when Yutao suddenly entwined their fingers to pull her with her Sehyun felt so warm, so at home, and she never wanted to let go of Yutao's hand again, as cheesy as that thought even sounded to her.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
The music was probably a bit too loud and the alcohol too expensive but it still made Sehyun feel alive when they sat down next to each other at a table, drinking something Sehyun couldn't recognize and also forgot what it was exactly. But that didn't matter at all when the warmth of Yutao next to her just felt too good to care about the warmth inside her body because of the alcohol.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Yutao asked at some point while caressing Sehyun's leg, drawing shapes on it with her index finger which turned Sehyun on. If she had been more straightforward she probably had told Yutao about it. Unfortunately for herself she wasn't and so she only could drown her arousal in alcohol. But the invitation to dance sounded great so she agreed almost immediately.  
  
Yutao excitedly pulled her onto the dance floor and out her hands on Sehyun's hips when she turned around to look at her. Sehyun still didn't know how to deal with Yutao being much taller than her because of her shoes. Sehyun had only put on converse. But she almost forgot about it as she got lost in the other's eyes.  
  
Gently Yutao guided her on the dance floor, pulling her closer and closer while moving her own hips to the beat of the music. It took a few seconds but when Sehyun finally laid her arms around the other girl's neck they both smiled happily at each other while dancing.  
  
With every second passing they danced closer to the other's body until Sehyun could feel Yutao's boobs pressed against her and she had quite the hard time controlling herself not to press her face down into them.  
  
It didn't get better for her sanity when Yutao turned around during a somewhat sexy sounding song and started to gyrate her hip right in front of Sehyun while lowering herself. When she came up she turned her head around, a mischievous smile on her face, before she turned around completely again and finally pressed her lips onto Sehyun's who immediately melted into the kiss.  
  
"I wanted to do that for so long," she whispered at Sehyun's lips before softly nipping at them again. Sehyun didn't really know why she had heard Yutao whispering over the loud music but she couldn't care less when all she felt was the feeling Yutao gave her because of the kiss.  
  
More kisses and a few shots later Sehyun found herself pressed with her back against Yutao's chest and her free hand (in the other hand she had a bottle of beer) on her ass while dancing. Yutao had her thumbs hooked into the front of the waistband of Sehyun's hot pants and her lips on Sehyun's neck.  
  
"To be honest, I was a bit nervous when you asked me out on a date at a club," Sehyun mentioned at some point, looking back at the girl behind her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sehyun nodded and drank the rest of her beer. "But I'm glad you did," she then said which earned her another kiss from Yutao.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
When Sehyun woke up lying on her stomach she needed a few seconds to realize why the pillow she had her face pressed into smelled so differently from what she was used to. Though it was a really nice smell. A bit like when Yutao got close to her. It was the exact same scent.  
That thought woke her up even more as she realized she was lying in Yutao's bed, dressed in comfortable sleeping shorts and a wide t-shirt whose collar fell down her left shoulder as she lifted herself up to take in the surroundings.  
  
White walls partly covered in posters of bands, or postcards and photos right above a desk, an immensely full walk-in closet with its doors open, a TV on the wall next to it which was most likely well positioned so one could watch while lying on the bed, and a stereo plus DVD player right underneath it. When Sehyun turned around a bit more she could see the door leading into the rest of the flat which Yutao shared with another girl whose name she had already forgotten.  
  
As Sehun was still staring at the door while rubbing her eyes a bit it opened and in came Yutao with a tray in her hands. "Oh! Morning!" she exclaimed happily and walked over to put the tray down on the bed. "I thought breakfast in bed would be a great idea?" she said slightly nervously as Sehyun stared at her. Probably kinda dumbly which embarrassed Sehyun as soon as she realized in her tired state what she just had done and she looked down a bit.  
  
"Sounds good," she mumbled before she looked up at Yutao again who smiled at her with relief.  
  
But before Sehyun could even eat anything Yutao had suddenly leant towards her and pecked her on the lips. "You're really cute," she sighed with a warm smile on her lips as she looked at Sehyun.  
  
Sehyun probably was as red as the - actually very tight and kind of short - t-shirt Yutao was wearing. Sehyun really had to control herself to stop thinking about pressing her face right into Yutao's boobs.  
  
They started eating in silence but after a while Yutao asked: "Are you always this silent after waking up?"  
  
Sehyun nodded slowly. "I'm not really a morning person. You?"  
  
Yutao thought for a moment before she replied: "Depends? Often I'm not but right now I'm just really happy." She glanced at Sehyun with those intense eyes before adding: "Because you're here." And again Sehyun blushed and she nervously licked her lips while trying to calm her heart down again.  
  
"Are you always this cheesy?" Sehyun asked, munching on her food. Yutao giggled a bit.  
  
"Only if I find someone really cute," she replied with a smile before she looked at her food again which resulted in her not noticing the blush on Sehyun's cheeks. But from what Sehyun had come to understand about Yutao she probably knew anyway.  
  
After their breakfast (which had gone on for a while mostly because at some point when Sehyun had seen the 4Minute poster on one of Yutao's walls they hadn't been able to stop talking about how awesome they found the girls to be) Sehyun soon found herself lying on Yutao's bed with her hands in her hair, their legs entangled and their lips on each other.  
  
Kissing Yutao while being drunk had already been great but while being sober with just the slightest hint of their breakfast it felt incredible to Sehyun when Yutao nipped at her lips and gently poked her tongue out just so slightly before retracting it again. It made Sehyun shiver in excitement. She just wanted more. But she was too afraid to act more on what she wanted.  
  
Thankfully Yutao was more straightforward and soon her hands found their way down Sehyun's back until they were on Sehyun's butt which she then softly fondled as she pressed her leg right between Sehyun's. Slowly Sehyun started to grind her hips against Yutao's leg. It wasn't as if she was inexperienced but she had always been a bit shy about it. But she was also someone who one could easily make moan which she did right in the moment as she was grinding down on Yutao's leg.  
  
Sehyun could feel Yutao smile against her lips before the she continued to passionately kiss Sehyun, her tongue gently gliding against Sehyun's whose breathing quickened as she pressed herself closer to Yutao, their boobs pressed right against each other and all Sehyun wanted in that moment was to feel the other girl naked against her own skin.  
  
Unfortunately someone had something against that wish because right in the moment when Sehyun wanted to slip her hand under Yutao's top it knocked on the door. Yutao groaned slightly in frustration but let go of Sehyun.  
  
"Your flatmate?" Sehyun asked. "Probably," Yutao replied, "She doesn't know so.."  
  
Yutao looked at the other girl with an expression which was a mixture of apologizing and frustration. Sehyun nodded as a reply and stood up from the bed to make herself look somewhat presentable again. She felt slightly uncomfortable because she was already wet and she wished they hadn't had stopped.  
  
Yutao straightened her hair with her hands and opened the door. "How can I help you?" she asked her flatmate who was holding up the dress she was wearing as it wasn't closed yet.  
  
"Please help me close my dress. I can't do it on my own," the girl muttered and just walked right into Yutao's room . When she saw Sehyun sitting on the desk chair she suddenly stopped and looked at her with huge eyes.  
  
"Hi?" Sehyun only said. She needed to work on her shyness around strangers.  
  
"That's Sehyun," Yutao introduced the other girl, "Sehyun, this is my flatmate Jieun. I told you about her." Sehyun nodded in response and tried to remember the girl's name.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said and Jieun nodded before she turned around to Yutao again.  
  
"As I just said, could you p-"  
  
Yutao laughed at her. "Yeah, yeah. Just turn around," she said and walked over to the other to pull up the zipper on the back.  
  
"Why the dress?" she asked as she closed the dress and Jieun straightened it out.  
  
"My boyfriend invited me to a dinner in some fancy restaurant. Why now? Seriously, it's so early and he thinks that's romantic, or something? He's so bad with all that stuff. You take your girl out in the evening. Not in the middle of the day," she muttered. It looked as if she was throwing her hands around to catch some fly (that's how it looked to Sehyun at least).  
  
Jieun just walked over to Yutao's closet to look at herself in the mirror hanging on the door. Sehyun observed her from her place on the desk chair. Jieun was a pretty girl with a perfect body. If she had liked girls Sehyun would probably have become rather jealous that she was Yutao's flatmate. She didn't want to be like that but she usually couldn't stop it whatsoever. But the way Jieun talked the whole time - she had started complaining about her boyfriend again - made her realize that even if she had liked girls that Yutao probably wouldn't have liked her in the slightest.  
  
"And then he decided that a diet coke would be the better choice, like.. I can decide on my own what I want? I only asked him to be careful about my diet? What was he thinking? And let me not start with our three months anniversary when he picked me up in his father's car which was so not classy. You can't just pick up your girlfriend in a shitty car like that. But apparently he had never heard about that. And then there was..."  
  
Sehyun looked over at Yutao who only shrugged her shoulder's a little and smiled apologetically at Sehyun.  
  
This continued for the next few minutes in which Jieun wandered through the whole flat yelling stuff back to the other girls and collected her make up and other stuff to get ready. For whatever reason Yutao's mirror was the best mirror in the whole flat to do exactly that. Sehyun just wanted to yell at her but she didn't want to be on Jieun's bad side or else every time she was there it would be stressful.  
  
When the doorbell finally rang and Jieun left Sehyun couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Finally!" she yelled out which made Yutao laugh again. Yutao immediately walked over to the desk chair on which Sehyun was still sitting and sat down on the other girl's lap.  
  
"Wanna continue?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes," Sehyun breathed against the other's lips which immediately landed on hers again.  
  
But exactly in that moment for whatever unholy reason Sehyun's phone began ringing and the girls separated again so she could pick up.  
  
"Sehyun? Where are you? It's 12AM," her mother almost yelled into her ear. "Still at my friend's. We stayed up long yesterday to watch movies," Sehyun lied without any problem.  
  
"That doesn't explain why you aren’t here. Come home as fast as possible," her mom said and her tone allowed no back-talking. Sehyun sighed and agreed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to leave soon. My mom," she said and pouted. Yutao sighed but nodded. "I understand. Let's just continue at another time," she said grinning.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
Sehyun had always disliked doing long shopping trips. Especially when she was a little kid and her mother had dragged her from shop to shop without ever being satisfied with whatever choice she made, and especially not satisfied with whatever Sehyun had wanted to wear as a child.  
  
Strangely, accompanying an immensely ecstatic Yutao was one of the greatest things Sehyun could have imagined. Maybe it was because of the sparkle in the other's eyes every time she found something she liked, or it was the way she furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't like something.  
  
"This one," Yutao suddenly said as she pulled out a white low-cut tank top with black letters at the front from the rack. She held it up to Sehyun's body and nodded. Then she continued to raid the next rack pulling out various tank tops and t-shirts to hold them up against Sehyun. Sometimes she furrowed her eyebrows again and unceremoniously threw whatever clothing article she had in her hands onto the rack again.  
  
She dragged Sehyun through the whole shop, constantly holding up various clothing articles to see if they looked good on Sehyun who didn't know how to respond. Especially not when she saw the sparkle in Yutao's eyes changing a bit as she picked out hot pants and miniskirts for Sehyun to try on.  
  
"Do you have some ulterior motives?" Sehyun managed to bring herself to ask, though her voice was probably shaking a bit. She had always been rather bad at flirting.  
  
"Maybe," was Yutao's reply as she cheekily grinned at Sehyun who blushed immediately. "You like hot pants and miniskirts, don't you? I'm just helping," Yutao giggled before she pulled the other with her towards the changing cubicles.  
  
They were quite lucky that they decided to go shopping at a time when it was rather empty in all the shops so it was easy to find a free changing cubicle. Yutao immediately guided both of them into it and closed the curtain before she sat down on the little chair inside the cubicle. Again Sehyun’s cheeks colored. She wanted her to try everything on while being in the same cubicle? Despite really wanting to see the other naked she also felt insecure about her own body. What if the other didn't like what she was about to see?  
  
"Don't worry," Yutao said as if she could read the other girl's mind, "You're beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Sehyun said before she threw her hand over her mouth because she couldn't believe she had said that. But the huge, happy smile on Yutao's face told her that it was more than okay that she had said that.  
  
"I can turn around if that makes you more comfortable," Yutao suggested Sehyun immediately shook her head.  
  
"It's okay. I trust you," she said before she grabbed the end of her top and pulled it over her head.  
  
She could see how the other's eyes followed her every movement. Sehyun didn't really know how to read the look in Yutao's eyes in that moment but it made her feel both exposed and also very comfortable and appreciated.  
  
Suddenly Yutao leaned forward, gently grabbed Sehyun's sides and pressed kisses onto her stomach.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. I know I shouldn't just have done that," she said as she pulled away a bit. She was about to pull her hands away when Sehyun laid her own on them to keep them in place.  
  
"I don't mind this. At least not with you," she mumbled. This made Yutao smile before she leaned forward again to press more kisses around Sehyun's belly button.  
  
"Tell me when I should stop," Yutao breathed against Sehyun's skin as she kissed herself upwards while softly stroking the other's sides. Sehyun had her hands threaded into Yutao's hair, enjoying every second of lips against skin. Every soft touch made her heart go crazy and she could feel this sensation in her stomach that was similar to sitting on a roller coaster.  
  
Slowly Yutao kissed her way up, pressed a kiss right between Sehyun's boobs, pressed a few more on her collarbones and her neck, before she gently pressed another one on Sehyun's lips. When she leaned back Sehyun immediately pulled her closer again to slowly move her lips against Yutao's.  
She just wanted to kiss the other until she knew every crease by heart, until she knew very well how Yutao liked to move her lips against Sehyun's. Even then, it would still feel as exciting as in this moment.  
  
"Maybe.. I should..," Sehyun said in between kisses, "Try on the clothes?" But she didn't stop kissing Yutao. She couldn't. Especially not when Yutao had one hand on Sehyun's boobs and the other playing with the seam of her hot pants.  
  
"Maybe," was Yutao’s only reply as she slowly pressed Sehyun against the wall of the changing cubicle.  
  
Yutao guided her hand around Sehyun's back to the clasp of her bra which she was just about to open when they heard people talking loudly outside their cubicle, probably choosing the one right beside them. Sehyun swore internally. This could have been really exciting but with people right beside them it was basically impossible to do anything without them informing the people working there about inappropriate behavior.  
  
Groaning in frustration Yutao let her head fall down on Sehyun's shoulder. "The universe hates us," she muttered which made Sehyun laugh a bit because she could hear the pout in the other's voice so well and it was just too cute.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
"You did what?" Jongin yelled and turned towards Sehyun which sent his kart right off of Rainbow Bridge into the abyss. Sehyun won the race only a second later.  
  
"We fooled around a bit in a changing cubicle," she only replied as she grinned at her best friend.  
  
"I heard that," Jongin said massaging his nose bridge. "You're unbelievable," he sighed and leaned over to his Wii to turn it off again which earned him a slap on the butt by a very excited Sehyun.  
  
"It was great!" she said, her fingers against her lips as she recalled the kisses she had shared with Yutao the day before. She hadn't even told Jongin everything yet.  
  
"It's still rather inappropriate what you guys did. What if someone had realized what you were doing?"  
  
Sehyun knew that he was only worried. He always was when she did something somewhat dangerous.  
  
She grinned at him despite knowing what he thought about her behavior.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking. You're probably already imagining Yutao with her head between your legs," Jongin muttered as he sat down next to her again.  
  
"Maybe," Sehyun only said and blushed a bit.  
  
"She actually..." Sehyun started, making Jongin widen his eyes.  
  
"You.. what?" he yelled.  
  
"We didn't do that," Sehyun mumbled before she pulled up the right leg of her shorts to reveal a dark purple spot on her thigh close to her crotch.  
  
"She did not!" Jongin whispered in disbelief as he studied his best friend's leg.  
  
Sehyun smiled shyly as she looked down at her leg before she looked up again while pulling down the leg.  
  
"It was just.. she just really wanted to give me a hickey and decided that my leg would be an appropriate place," she said, shrugging her shoulders a little. She wanted to make it seem like it hadn't been a big deal even though it had been. She had really had to keep herself from moaning as Yutao had knelt before her, her hands on Sehyun's hips and legs as she had sucked on the skin of Sehyun's leg.  
  
"Did it turn you on?" Jongin asked curiously.  
  
"What do you think?" Sehyun replied as she rolled her eyes at him. "I really wouldn't have minded more but the place was the wrong one apparently," she sighed.  
"Maybe you two should discuss a proper date to finally get naked together. You both sound like you just wanna rip off each other's clothes," Jongin suggested which made Sehyun groan in frustration as she kept thinking about how Yutao's lips felt on her skin.  
  
"The question is.. is what you guys have only physical? You seem to be always into getting physical as fast as possible. Doesn't sound like more than physical attraction to me," Jongin said. Sehyun laughed a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I guessed so. Might be because she makes me so sexual frustrated that I can only talk about that," she told him, "But there is so much more. She's very caring towards me, always wants to make me feel good and loved. She has such a gorgeous laugh. Seriously, she could just record CDs with it and sell it and everyone would fall for her. Oh, and speaking of that.. she has such a sweet voice when singing. And she loves to sing randomly and it's just.."  
  
Sehyun threw her hands around, trying to find the word she was searching for but nothing seemed to fit. Nothing could have described it perfectly so she settled for: "Imagine a really soft cloud out of cotton candy and feathers, floating on a sea of marshmallows. And that's not even sweet and soft enough to describe her voice!"  
  
"That's disgustingly cheesy," Jongin commented which made Sehyun grab one of the pillows they were sitting on just to throw it into her best friend's face.  
  
"Be nice!" she exclaimed and laughed at the dumbfounded face Jongin made.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
It was only a few days later that Sehyun found herself lying on Yutao's bed again with her hand in the other's hair, their legs entangled and their lips on each other. She could feel the excitement bubbling up inside her again, especially when Yutao's hand gently caressed the skin under her t-shirt, slowly making its way across her stomach and up to her boobs.  
  
"Your flatmate?" Sehyun asked in between kisses as she gently caressed the other's face.  
  
"Out with her boyfriend again and will stay at his place," Yutao replied with a huge smile on her lips which Sehyun immediately reciprocated.  
  
"Really?" she asked and pecked Yutao who nodded. "We're completely alone for the whole night," she mentioned almost casually before she leaned down to press kisses onto Sehyun's neck.  
  
"That sounds fantastic," Sehyun breathed out and let out a soft moan as Yutao also pressed her leg against her crotch. "It does," Yutao whispered against the other's neck which made a shudder run right through Sehyun's body as she pulled Yutao closer. Doing that Yutao's leg moved just a tiny bit against her crotch, effectively teasing her through her underwear, and Sehyun's breath hitched a bit.  
  
Then Yutao pulled back and leaned down again to press some more kisses onto Sehyun's stomach while slowly pulling her t-shirt upwards. Sehyun really had to get out of it so she grabbed the seam herself and pulled the t-shirt off her body as good as she could in that position while the other continued to kiss her upper body and even fondle her boobs through the bra.  
  
"Please," Sehyun breathed as she took the other's hand and guided it towards her back. Yutao looked curiously at her before she understood what Sehyun wanted. Then she nodded at her with a soft smile before she slipped her hand behind Sehyun's back. Sehyun herself arched her back a bit so Yutao had better access to the clasp of her bra which she opened without many problems and soon Sehyun's bra was lying on the floor.  
  
But before Yutao could do something else Sehyun lifted herself up a bit and pulled Yutao's wide tank top which wasn't really hiding anything over her head and also took off the other girl's bra with Yutao's help immediately afterwards.  
  
"That's just fair," Sehyun giggled before her eyes dropped down to Yutao's boobs which were perky and looked soft. It made her feel a bit self-conscious again because Yutao definitely had the bigger and nicer boobs out of the two of them.  
  
"What is it?" Yutao asked as she softly grabbed the other's face to make her look at her.  
  
"You... it's just that you have really nice boobs and I'm just.. this flat pancake," Sehyun pouted. Yutao gave her another peck.  
  
"I think yours look great," she said as she pulled Sehyun on her lap with her hands right under the other girl's miniskirt, on her butt. "They are absolutely perfect," Yutao added before she pressed her lips between them.  
  
With skilled hands she caressed Sehyun's breasts again. Now that the bra was off it sent more sparks through Sehyun's body. Especially when Yutao's mouth found it's way on one of Sehyun's boobs and her tongue slowly slid over the other girl's nipple. While doing so Sehyun tried to open Yutao's belt even though the other girl was very good at keeping her mind and body occupied and that made it somewhat difficult. However, after fumbling a bit with the belt she finally managed to open it.  
  
But then she found herself on her back with a grinning Yutao above her who just pecked her before leaning back to take off her pants and underwear in one go, followed by her socks which she threw to the side, one of them landing on her desk chair.  
  
"Fuck!" Sehyun exclaimed as she saw the other girl completely naked in front of her. Yutao looked really amazing, her body was definitely that one of a model.  
  
"Like what you see?" Yutao grinned as she pulled up her hair into a messy bun with the hair tie she always wore on her wrist.  
  
"Very," Sehyun only replied before she leaned forward and turned them around to straddle Yutao and to finally kiss along the other's collarbones, boobs and stomach. Without any hesitation she pressed her face between Yutao's breasts and nipped a bit at the skin there as good as she could while she fondled them, making Yutao's breath hitch at first before she moaned.  
  
"So gorgeous," Sehyun sighed happily as she mouthed herself upwards to Yutao's neck and then her mouth to kiss her passionately again. Then she found herself on her back again, with Yutao's lips wandering down and Yutao's hands under her skirt pulling down her underwear which she took off completely and also pulled off the miniskirt. Sehyun had pulled off her own socks with her feet shortly before.  
  
Then Yutao suddenly spread Sehyun's legs and kissed down her inner thigh. Gently she placed one kiss after another on the skin, making Sehyun shiver in excitement, before she pressed a kiss right above Sehyun's clit.  
  
"Don't tease," Sehyun groaned which made Yutao giggle which in turn sent another shiver through Sehyun's body.  
  
"Patience," Yutao said as she caressed the inside of Sehyun's leg for a few seconds before she leaned forward again.  
  
Her lips touches Sehyun's clit, then her tongue poked out to lick over it ever so slightly which made Sehyun moan even though it was just a tiny touch for a very short time. But then Yutao let her tongue slide a bit downwards to slip it between the labia. She licked upwards between them before pulling her tongue out again to lick over them again.  
  
She continued in exactly that order for a while until Sehyun did nothing but moan and pull at Yutao's hair, loosening the bun a bit. The licks drove her crazy, made her legs quiver slightly. And especially Yutao's tongue circling right around her clit again made her moan out even louder.  
  
Then suddenly Yutao's lips weren't on her anymore and she opened her eyes to look at the other girl who just leaned forward to kiss her softly, making her taste herself.  
  
"Can I make you cum with just my fingers?" Yutao suddenly asked, her breath hitting against Sehyun's lips. She only nodded and made a short affirmative noise before Yutao's lips were back on hers. And then she could feel Yutao's finger teasing her clit before slipping right into her, slowly drawing circles and sliding in and out.  
  
But it wasn't enough for Sehyun. She needed to know that Yutao also felt satisfied and pleasured so he slipped her hand downwards as well. Yutao was quite wet herself and moaned right into Sehyun's mouth when her finger slipped into her.  
  
"Good?" she moaned against Yutao's lips. The other girl nodded shortly as she moved herself down onto Sehyun's finger and inserted another finger into Sehyun who also inserted a second finger into Yutao.  
  
Sehyun moaned into the (by then messy) kiss as she continued to fuck the other girl with her fingers who did the same to her, angling them always in slightly different ways, crooking them, pushing against her g-spot which made Sehyun moan out louder than before and move her hand in a way which made the heal of her palm drag against Yutao's clit.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Yutao moaned and Sehyun pressed the heal of her palm again against Yutao's clit, slightly rubbing it against it. By then Yutao's fingers had stilled inside Sehyun. Only through somewhat accidental movements they moved inside Sehyun.  
  
Then Yutao suddenly swore in Chinese under her breath as she came. Sehyun observed her face as she furrowed her brows and the pleasure washed over her. She was beautiful. But she couldn't keep staring like that for long because Yutao continued to move her fingers inside Sehyun until only a few thrusts later she also came with Yutao's name on her lips.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
"A bit more downwards," Yutao said, "Exactly like that." Sehyun could hear the fake camera shutter as the other took the picture of them together. It was not as if they hadn't enough but Yutao had decided they needed a new, better one for what they had planned.  
  
Yutao took a look at the picture and Sehyun looked at it over her girlfriend's shoulder. "I think we look great," she said and tightened her arms around Yutao's middle.  
  
"I think so, too," Yutao said and turned her head to kiss her girlfriend.  
  
 _We found each other on the internet and had never thought it could work out so well but now we are here, celebrating our seven months anniversary together. Thanks to the internet and especially tumblr for bringing us together._

_\- Posted on Fuckyeahlesbiancouples_


End file.
